


I Have A Pet Named...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Get-To-Know-Banchina [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banchina Lives, Loneliness, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Sentence starter "I have a pet named..." prompt.





	I Have A Pet Named...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [Chandlure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/gifts).



I have a pet named Lucia, and she's a bird. She has blue and yellow feathers that she shows off whenever she gets the chance. My father gave it to me a long time ago when I started complaining about not having any friends to play with. At first, she was very volatile and angry. But, after I bribed her with berries (her favorite food), she stopped her attempts at stabbing me with her beck whenever I came within an arm's reach.

Now, thirty years later, she has become my best friend and my loyal compagnon. I can't imagine life without her, especially these days when I look around and realize that I barely know anyone in this new village.


End file.
